


Comparisons

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, are just animations, do not fret, handjobs, lolol, love egg, or images, that the scene was based on, the links in the story, this is a drabble based on an animation, using sfm lolol, vibrations, well actually two animations, welp...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Futaba has called Akechi to a suspicious location. Said location is filled with medical supplies, and to his surprise a madly blushing Sakamoto and a smirking Niijima were already inside, alongside the person who called him here."We want to compare dicks."





	Comparisons

“Good you’re here.” Futaba announced as Goro went inside the room.

The room they were in was suspiciously filled with medical equipment and supplies. To the door’s right was a madly blushing Ryuji Sakamoto and a smirking Makoto Nijima.

“Where are the others?” Goro asked the trio. “Sakura-san has informed me that Ren was sick and you were going to Mementos.” He explained.

“This is everyone.” Makoto answered. “Futaba lied to you.” She explained.

“Makoto!” Futaba whined. “And I wanted to milk his reaction too.”

Goro’s eyes narrowed and glared at the girls. It was apparent, that despite previous records and his treatment of him, Sakamoto wasn’t the one who planned for this. He’d wager that he was in the same boat as him.

“Okay what is this about?”

“Blackmail.” Futaba smirked.

“Blackmail?”

“Blackmail.” Makoto affirmed.

“Blackmail mister cock sucker.” Futaba grinned maniacally.

Goro’s eyes widened at the hacker’s words. He was sure that none of the electronics were working in the train depots. Heck he and Ren went as far as to leave their phones at the laundry shop near Leblanc in the hopes that their hacker friend won’t be able to film some blackmail material for the both of them.

It turns out, they were still able to do it.

“Gotta say, I didn’t know you were into blindfolds Akechi.” Makoto grinned.

“Wh-what a-a-are you talking about?” Goro stuttered.

“O-oh?” Makoto cocked an eyebrow. “Playing dumb eh?” She grinned as she retrieved her phone and played a footage on repeat.

[ <https://bit.ly/2U6HTxs> ]

The footage that was playing on repeat was a blindfolded Akechi, his hands behind his back, as he sucked on Ren’s dick, while Ren was using his hands to quicken the pace and essentially fucked his throat harder.

He can still remember the taste of Ren’s cock and cum.

“Got to say, you’re a lot tamer than Mr. Frottage over here.” Futaba grinned.

[ <https://bit.ly/2Unotn7> ]

“Shut your mouth will you.” Ryuji hissed as his face turned redder than Joker’s gloves.

“Seriously, the amount of times you did it were baffling.” Futaba continued. “Seriously?! Every time we were going into one of that safe platforms in mementos?”

“We were horny alright!” Ryuji exclaimed. “We wanted to relieve some stress.”

“Stress eh?” Makoto pondered. “Then again, considering your penchant for being disliked by most of the female population of Shujin, I guess that’s a given.” She shrugged. “Then there’s Ren who can’t say no.”

“What is this about?” Goro sighed.

It looked like there was no way out of this mess. He and Ryuji were in this mess together, might as well get this over with, he still has a meeting with someone important when Futaba called him.

“I’m guessing you’re going to make slaves out of us just for you to shut up.” Goro crossed his arms.

Makoto merely shook her head in response. “Nothing barbaric of any sort.” She assured the boys. “We just want to compare dicks.”

“Wait wha-?!” Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Are you for real?!”

“What?!” Futaba rolled her eyes. “We’ve seen Ren’s dick countless times, we know how thick and long he’s is.” She shrugged. “We know that Ryuji’s dick is thicker and longer than Ren’s, question now is, is Akechi going to surpass Ryuji’s or not.” She grinned as she licked the top of her lips.

“You’re going to delete those videos and images right after?” Goro questioned.

“Of course.” Makoto nodded.

“Futaba?” Ryuji prompted the young girl to answer.

“Fine.” Futaba conceded, albeit reluctantly.

“Let’s get this over with then.” Goro sighs in exasperation.

Futaba and Makoto looked at each other then rushed at the boys.

* * *

 [ <https://bit.ly/2I0jjH7> ]

“Why did I have to get tied up?!” Ryuji whined as he moaned from Futaba’s hand on his cock.

Ryuji was stark naked, from head to foot, showing off his six-pack abs, his toned arms and even his developed pecs. He wasn’t overly muscular, but he wasn’t skinny too. An overall well-developed lean guy.

Goro on the other hand was definitely fit, the presence of his two-pack and his chest was getting there. His developed arms and legs were definitely a result of his hobbies.

Their hands were tied together behind their own backs.

“Where’s the fun if we don’t?” Futaba rhetorically asked.

“You’re both well developed for your age.” Makoto praised. “I’m especially impressed with Akechi’s physique, with being a detective, one would think he’d neglect to train his body.” She pondered.

Goro simply kept quiet and didn’t even let out a single moan as Makoto was caressing his dick, unlike Ryuji who was moaning like he was getting best sex he had ever gotten his entire life.

“Makoto, we’re not comparing their torsos.” Futaba nodded as she gripped on Ryuji’s dick a little harder. “We’re here to compare their dicks.” She emphasized. “Their dicks.”

“C-careful.” Ryuji managed to bite down a hiss as his cock was painfully pulled.

Moments later, the flaccid dicks were now rock hard, that even Goro couldn’t help but let out moans of pleasure from the handjob he was receiving.

“G-gonna.”

“I-I am t-too”

The boys’ announced in unison.

“Not yet.” Futaba grinned. “We’re comparing your sizes alright.”

"Oh c'mon!" Ryuji yelled. "Can't you let us cum before comparing sizes?"

Futaba and Makoto pushed the boys unto each other until to a point that their dicks were touching each other ignoring Ryuji's outburst.

The boys themselves were feeling pleasure from the contact their cocks made with another’s, it was truly an experience.

No matter how many times Ryuji does it with Ren, touching dicks with another boy’s was really a pleasurable experience for him. Apparently it does not matter who the other boy was, so long as both dicks were hard and were touching.

Goro can certainly say that the experience was a new one. He never experienced touching another man’s dick with his own, but he can certainly say that it was a pleasant experience.

Futaba and Makoto did some visual comparison between the dicks that were touching each other. They looked at each dick with scrutiny. The two of them were still not satisfied with their results.

Makoto retrieved a piece of ruler and put that between the dicks and forcibly pushed both boys at the center so that their dicks were completely erect and standing.

“Futaba, what’s the verdict?” Makoto asked as she made sure the boys stood in place.

“Well, we have our winner.” Futaba announced. “For the size category that is.” She grinned. “It’s none other than Ryuji Sakamoto!” She declared.

“Would you look at that,” Ryuji smirked. “I have a bigger and thicker dick than you do.” He boasted.

 “Unto Round 2 then.” Makoto announced.

“Wait, what?!” Ryuji exclaimed. "You mean to tell us, that you're not going to let us cum?!"

“What is the meaning of this?!” Goro demanded.

“You did not think that we were only comparing dick sizes, now did you?” Futaba smirked. “By comparing dicks, we meant all categories.” She grinned. "We can't continue if you blockheads are going to cum now."

“Okay, what’s the next category?” Ryuji asked.

“It’s who can endure a single vibrating love egg without cumming” Makoto informed the tied boys. “But first.”

Makoto retrieved a roll of non-sharp film and wrapped a thin layer unto the boys’ cocks, together. She then guided the bound boys unto a bed and lied them down, their feet both on the floor but their backs on the bed.

The girls proceeded to untie the boys only to bind their upper limbs to the bed’s posts.

“Now we can’t have you boys escaping, now can we?” Makoto asked rhetorically.

Futaba then inserted a single love egg in between Ryuji’s and Goro’s bound together dicks.

“Ready, set go.”

Moans and Groans of pleasure was heard in a certain alleyway in Shinjuku


End file.
